


Страх и ненависть Бронна Черноводного

by gayya



Series: Почти безупречный мир [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Stand Alone
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayya/pseuds/gayya
Summary: У сира Бронна Черноводного накопилось множество претензий к Джейме Ланнистеру. Кое-что может стать последней каплей.





	Страх и ненависть Бронна Черноводного

Вечерний костер догорал. Одинокая фигура у костра с точильным камнем в руках четко выделялась на фоне закатного неба. Мужчина поднял голову, посмотрел на небо, вздохнул и продолжил свою работу. Изредка вскидываясь, словно прислушивался к чему-то.

Север отступал назад неохотно, протянувшись таявшими снегами и льдами далеко за Речные Земли. И Бронн не мог дождаться, когда же все вокруг растает, хотя медленная, но неумолимо наступающая весна и превратила дороги в непроходимые грязевые болота. Теперь марш занимал в десять раз больше времени, и это если везло.

Проклятый Север. Вино было кислое и противное, шлюхи — не менее отвратными. Сир Бронн Черноводный определился со своими сексуальными пристрастиями в жизни к тридцати. Ему нравились крутобедрые невысокие девицы, умеющие вытворять чудеса в постели, не стесняющиеся своего тела, знающие, где и когда показать свой норов, а где помолчать.

После визита на Север к Стене и в процессе триумфального возвращения назад список требований к идеальной женщине изменился весьма изрядно.

Хорошо бы она мылась, для начала. Бронн ценил естественность — на растительность на теле ему было плевать, подобно большинству мужчин он питал отвращение к пудре, помадам и прочим противным на вкус мазилкам. Но все ж неплохо трахать бабу, чей цвет кожи под слоем грязи возможно определить. Как и наличие либо отсутствие подозрительных сыпей, прыщей и болячек. И запахи. Приятный любовный пот, легкая испарина — что может возбудить сильнее! Но никак не зловоние разлагающегося несколько месяцев немытого тела…

Было бы здорово, если бы женщина при этом не принадлежала к народу, склонному к каннибализму. Неплохо было бы, чтобы у нее не было домашних огнедышащих питомцев, да и вообще, склонность некоторых прекрасных дам сжигать все и всех в огне поднадоела Бронну. Хорошо, пусть его леди вообще не любит огня. Правда, от тех, что не могли жить без моря, стоило тоже держаться подальше. Никаких островитянок!

В общем, Север Бронну не понравился — компания не та, погодка поганая, развлечений, не грозящих мучительной смертью, нет вовсе. Никакое гостеприимство (весьма перехваленное) не могло скрасить унылых серых пейзажей и мрачных просторов, словно созданных для массовых смертей и беспросветного прозябания в вечной мерзлоте. Как будто мало наступившей лютой Зимы и всего, что она принесла с собой.

Страх сопровождал их всю обратную дорогу. Даже самая блистательная победа не могла стереть его из памяти. Страх остался в душе каждого навсегда. Север не отпускал без того, чтобы что-то не забрать. И Бронн полагал, что беззаботных ночных посиделок ему больше не видать до конца жизни. Ночь темна и полна ужасов, так они говорили теперь.

Ужасы ночи для сира Бронна делились отныне на две категории. Страх перед нападением живых мертвецов — и второй ужас, пожалуй, иногда не уступающий первому.

— Ненавижу Ланнистеров, — прошипел Бронн под нос, заслышав знакомые звуки из палатки по соседству.

Началось. Неугомонные!

Джейме мать его Ланнистер. Великий клятвопреступник всего Вестероса. Езжай со мной на войну, говорил он. Я верну долги, говорил он. И где теперь все эти слова? Сучонок! Интересно, из какой казны он оплатит все свои обещания? Кастерли-Рок пойдет с молотка. Да и Тарт, кажется, за компанию, ведь единственная наследница…

Шуршание и негромкий шепот в палатке сменились более откровенными звуками. Первый тихий (пока, знал Бронн), стон донесся до костра.

Как Джейме (Джейме-мать-его-Ланнистер-трепач-во-что-меня-втянул) умудряется оставаться таким оптимистом? Окажись на Бронне такие долги, у него бы не встал на самую распрекрасную задастую и грудастую дорнийку, разве что он твердо вознамерился бы после повеситься.

А у Джейме встает. И не на дорнийку.

Звуки из палатки прибавили громкости. Ритмичное колыхание растяжек, угрожающее обрушением всей конструкции, заставило Бронна пожалеть, что нельзя временно оглохнуть без перспективы оказаться зарезанным.

Бронн знал, во что превратятся эти звуки из палатки через несколько минут. Бронн знал, как долго они продлятся, и как скоро весь концерт начнется сначала. Еще он знал, что до Королевской Гавани еще почти полтора месяца пути.

Ненавижу Ланнистеров, повторил про себя Бронн.  
*  
Весть о том, что старший брат возвращается живой и невредимый, заставила Тириона выехать встречать его из Королевской Гавани.

Все-таки братья были дружны, да и из всего рода лишь они остались живыми, а значит, должны были держаться вместе. Карликовый лев и лев хромой. Что может быть чудеснее!

Но встреча вышла не совсем такой, какой ее планировал Тирион.

Начиная с того, что впереди ехал собственной персоной Бронн Черноводный, мрачный, как сто ворон-дозорных, и заканчивая непонятной повозкой, какие пользовались популярностью у переселенцев-беженцев с севера: меха, шкуры, накинутые одна на другую, но при этом — покрытые знакомыми ало-золотыми стягами.

— Ненавижу вас, Ланнистеры, — сообщил Бронн сквозь зубы вместо приветствия и грохнул кучу доспехов оземь.  
— И я рад видеть тебя, Бронн, — нашелся Тирион мгновенно, — где мой брат?  
— Сзади. Не переживай за него, поверь, сочувствовать и соболезновать стоит всем остальным. Я рад, нет, я блядски счастлив добраться и оставить его радовать своей великолепнейшей персоной тебя. А теперь, если позволишь, милорд…

Внимание Тириона уже было приковано к той паре, что показалась из-за поворота точно за повозкой. Правым всадником был Джейме, а на лошади слева от него грузно восседала леди Тарт.

Тирион, конечно, слышал множество сплетен о странных отношениях, связывающих его братца с этой особой, но только теперь имел возможность убедиться в их полной справедливости. Для слухов вещь редкостная. Все они вылетели у него из головы по мере того, как парочка приближалась.

Пожалуй, такой Бриенну Тарт Тирион еще не видел. Да и все обитатели Королевской Гавани тоже. Во-первых, в области лица, насколько мог заметить Тирион, Бриенны стало раза в полтора меньше, если не считать торчащих во все стороны отросших льняных волос. Круги под глазами и впалые щеки придавали лицу воительницы изможденный вид, но, надо признать, и некоторое порочное очарование. Во-вторых, на ней не было доспехов. В-третьих, ее лошадь в поводу вел Подрик Пейн с важным видом, а сама она белыми пальцами вцепилась в луку и явно держалась в седле последним усилием воли, все еще слишком гордая, чтобы ехать в повозке.

Но когда же они подъехали к воротам, и первым спешился, а затем подскочил к леди сам Джейме — взъерошенный, худющий, порывистый и моложавый, то распахнувшийся плащ женщины удивил Тириона еще больше.

Под плащом Бриенны стало больше раза в два. В основном в области живота, выдающего ее интересное положение, но и в районе груди… пожалуй, тот факт, что грудь у Бриенны вообще есть, сам по себе был шокирующим. Тирион подумал, что теперь его вряд ли удивит что-то еще, но последовавшая суета, руки леди-рыцаря, протянутые к его брату и обращение «леди Ланнистер» довершили удар. Затравленный взгляд упомянутой леди обратился к карлику, она неловко поклонилась — или попыталась это сделать, на что Джейме тут же среагировал нервным окликом:  
— Миледи, не стоит!

Судя по резко позеленевшему лику Бриенны, брат знал, что говорит. Приветствие выходило скомканным.

— Руку ты не отрастил, — заметил Тирион вскользь, надеясь сгладить возникшую неловкость. Джейме усмехнулся, блестя глазами.  
— Да и ты не подрос.  
— Зато твоя прекрасная дева очень даже, преимущественно вширь.  
— А, ты об этом, — ровный тон Джейме его младшего брата не обманул, — не слышу поздравлений.  
— В авторстве сомнений нет, так что — поздравляю…

Новоиспеченная леди Ланнистер слегка споткнулась, подбирая полы плаща, и Джейме мгновенно испарился, оставив Тириона качать головой, глядя ему вслед. Зато нарисовался скептически кривящийся Бронн, уже разжившийся где-то перекусом.

— Леди Бриенне дурно, леди Бриенне тошно, леди желает того, леди желает этого, — продолжал кривляться Бронн, чавкая и едва не давясь сыром, — если есть что-то хуже подавленного и самоедствующего Джейме Ланнистера — так это влюбленный Джейме Ланнистер.  
— Даже так, — протянул Тирион.  
— Отвечаю за свои слова. И, кстати, леди не сказала и десятой доли того, что наговорил он. Если, конечно, не считать ночных палаточных воплей.  
— Даже так? — повторил Тирион, от души желая двух взаимоисключающих вещей: продолжения истории и того, чтобы Бронн немедленно замолчал.  
— Поверь, эти песни я выучил наизусть, чтоб им. Мой предел мечтаний на сегодня — немая. Немая без языка.  
— Я могу подкинуть адресочек за Узким Морем. Купишь в рассрочку, если понравится.  
— Каждый вечер… — Бронн шумно отхлебнул из фляги, — точно после заката, каждый блядский вечер… сначала полчаса шуршит рядом с неприкаянным видом, потом — раз! — и нет его. И все, хоть драконы, хоть Иные, ничто не важно. Понеслась… «Ох, Джейме — ах, Бриенна», — Бронн повысил голос, изображая женский стон, — нет, не так, погоди-ка… вот: охохо-ХО-Дже-э-э-йме, а потом в ответ: ау-ау-ау-Бри-эн-наа. Как будто его там расчленяют.  
— Выходит похоже, — заметил Ланнистер-младший, чувствуя острую потребность в алкоголе. Бронн осуждающе покачал головой.  
— Поживи рядом с этим с моё, выучишь не хуже все эти «не останавливайся» и «бери меня всю».  
— Пожалуй, я воздержусь.  
— Это твоя невестка, тебе и страдать. «Иди ко мне, сюда, моя сильная девочка», — с каждой следующей цитатой Бронн основательно прикладывался к фляге, — трубят так, что слыхать за милю. Бесчеловечно, если учесть, как мучаются остальные. «Джейме-еще-еще-еще». Парни отказывались дежурить в итоге. «Ты мой, ты мой, ты во мне». Попробуй, сохрани порядок, когда из шлюх — три трипперные одичалые сучки, да две бабуси эпохи Безумного Короля. А каждую ночь — «Женщина, пожалуйста, женщина, так, да, да, я так хочу тебя»…  
— Бронн. Я понял.  
— У меня душевная травма теперь, — вздохнул рыцарь, удрученно вытряхивая последние капли с фляги.  
— Оно и видно, — пробурчал Тирион, — кстати… А где вы потеряли Пса? Насколько я слышал, он вполне себе жив…

Бронн вскочил, как ошпаренный:  
— Суки! Ни слова больше! Еще один сраный подкаблучник!

И, уходя, крикнул в пространство:  
— Ненавижу вас, Ланнистеры!


End file.
